This present invention concerns a new type of two-wheeled vehicle equipped with a pedal-crank system that is propelled by the feet of the rider, and which transforms reciprocal vertical alternating movement in translation into a unidirectional rotational movement.
The conventional two-wheeled vehicles, known as bicycles, propelled by the rider, are not efficient for use by the general public, in particular because they are not “propellable” at high speed, and are uncomfortable when pedalling uphill on steep slopes.